custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamani
The Tamani are one of the six main species created by Mata Nui, and a deeply spiritual race. History After the Great Spirit Mata Nui awakened for the first time, he created the Tamani as part of a collection of six major species. For the creation of the species, the Great Spirit used Dark Shed and Protodermis. The Tamani came to settle on the island of Piruw. For years, the Tamani remained isolated from most of the universe. In time, they developed a cultural system based on the supernatural, being able to contact with spirits and assimilate their power. The most powerful mages united in a religious order named "The Priests of Piruw", that soon assumed the political control of the island. As predestined, a member of this species, Takadox, was chosen by Mata Nui to become a Barraki. Considering that Takadox was not well respected by his people and that he was "deaf" to magic, this choice by the Great Spirit baffled the Tamani, but they nonetheless respected it. The Tamani that survived Teridax's reign migrated to Spherus Magna and integrated into the unified society. Abilities and Traits The Tamani are blue-armored bipedal amphibians sentients, similar to salamanders. They have slender, lithe builds, and tend to be taller than most Matoran Universe species. The organic portions of their bodies are permeable. All Tamani have a pair of large glassy eyes with which they manifest hypnotic powers; they are unable to turn off their hypnosis, and therefore avoid eye contact or wear veils to cover their eyes. The Tamani were created from Dark Shed, which resulted in many members of the species having a latent connection to the Spiritual Dimension. Some Tamani undergo years of training and meditation to reestablish a conscious connection with the dimension, which allows them to assimilate its power to do witchcraft. The Tamani are able to wear and access the powers of Great Kanohi masks. Society The Tamani developed a low-technology society in their native island of Piruw and preferred to live isolated from the rest of the universe. They consider their hypnosis power to be a curse that makes them prisoners within their own bodies, and always wear Kanohi masks or veils to try to cover their eyes. Wanting to escape their curse, the Tamani also used meditation as an essential part of their daily rituals. This led them to establish close relationships with spirits, which makes them deeply religious; for them, the universe is a consciousness, each spirit is an aspect of a greater whole, and death represents the return of one's energy to a greater universal consciousness. The beliefs of the Tamani are managed by a religious order called the Priests of Piruw, who take charge of worshiping the spirits and organizing rituals to communicate with them. The order also exercises political power over the species. Examples *Diguxx *Jemex *Takadox *Zask Trivia *The Tamani are a species composed entirely of males, with no female counterparts. *The Tamani are one of the few species within the Matoran Universe that opposed the intrusion of the Alpha Beings and the Order of the Great Creators as mediators between societies.